


Dear Peach

by KNO108



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNO108/pseuds/KNO108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurb with Luigi proposing to Princess Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a song that came out years ago by Nerd Alert. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnA4orw3e3g

“P-P-Peach?” Luigi said as he nervously called her over.  
“Yes Luigi?”She replied  
“Um I want to talk to you in private over there,” Luigi said pointing to the beach chairs by the pool. “Okay” she said as she sat down gracefully on a chair.  
She looked very beautiful. She had on a bright pink sundress, and her blonde hair was gleaming in the sunlight. Luigi kneeled down in front of the chair she was sitting in and began to talk, “Peach, um, we've known each other for a long time now. And I realized I only need 8 bits to know this is it. Peach wherever you go I won’t let you be in a world alone. I don’t know what it will take for you to stop repeating past mistakes with my brother, but I promise I will never leave you, will do my best to keep you happy, and I will always hold you close to me. Will you marry me?” He pulled out a jeweler’s box and opened it. Inside was a golden ring shaped like a crown with diamonds around it.  
“Oh, Luigi” Peach exclaimed with a shocked expression. She seemed to hesitating a little, but the she suddenly put her left hand out in front of him and said, “Yes! Yes, I will marry you.” Tears were streaming down both of their faces as Luigi slid the ring onto Peach’s left ring finger. He wiped the tears off of her face with his thumb, and he kissed her.


End file.
